And the dark shall save us all
by SeverusNight
Summary: Nexus is the older sister of Kairi, lost when she was young, she was raised by the most unusual of people. Now that the worlds are once again in danger Nexus decides she can no longer just sit around and let destiny decide the fate of everyone.


_**Disclaimer: Me= DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED.**_

Warnings: This is going to be a AU sorta….

Two little girls ran around laughing. One of them had hair the color of blood, the other had hair the color of midnight.

"Cant catch me!" The little girl with red hair called laughing

"Wait up Kairi!." The black haired girl called, chasing after the red haired girl.

Kairi stopped and turned, waiting for the other little girl to catch up. "You're no fun Nex." She said with a sigh.

The black haired girl glared at Kairi. "You know I hate that name!" she said and wrapped an arm around Kairi. "My full name is Nexus!"

Kairi giggled. "Nex!" She shouted. Nexus sighed, "Come on Kairi, mom and dad want us home before it's dark."

Kairi groaned. "But Nex!" she said in a childish manner "Cant we play one more round of tag?"

Nexus sighed, at 5 years old she was an extremely intelligent and well mannered girl, Kairi was the younger of the two by only a year. "Alright." She said giving into her little sisters demands. "But only one more round okay?"

The little girl eagerly and playfully hit the other girl. "Tag you're it!" she giggles and runs off. "Catch me Nex! Catch me!"

Nexus shakes her head and laughs, "Here I come Kairi!" she said taking off after her. After a few minutes of running Nexus saw something appear in front of Kairi, the huge black thing seemed to emit a sinister aura, the claws on the ends of its hands looked deadly and its large glowing yellow eyes peered down at Kairi. The little red head stops and began to shake. "Kairi!" Nexus yelled sensing the danger her younger sister was in "Run away Kairi!" she said and began to run faster toward her.

Kairi stood shaking, hearing her older sister shout her name she turns partially to her with tears streaming down her face "Help me." Kairi yelled fear coloring her tone. The thing raised its claws and held them there for a second as if trying to instill as much fear as it could. Kairi screamed as the thing brought its hand down.

"Kairi!" Nexus yelled and tackled her little sister, the two rolled away from it as their parents came running out of the house, Nexus not able to keep her hold on the red head let go of her and continued tumbling.

"Nexus!" Their mother Kairi screamed as the thing brought its hand down.

"Kairi!" Nexus yelled and tackled her little sister, the two rolled away from it as their parents came running out of the house, Nexus not able to keep her hold on the red head let go of her and continued tumbling.

"Nexus!" Their mother yelled as she saw that her oldest was rolling to the edge of a cliff, the woman despite being in a corset dress , broke into a run after her oldest while shouting over her shoulder.

"Axis! Take care of the Heartless!"

"Right!" He yelled and rushed after the heartless.

The mother tried desperately to catch her daughter, tears streamed down her face as Nexus got dangerously close to the edge. The woman sped up she got within a foot of Nexus when suddenly the girl went over the cliff and fell.

The woman stopped, fell to her knees and watched helplessly over the edge as Nexus fell rapidly. "NEXUS!" she cried out and broke down.

"Help me!" Nexus yelled before she completely disappeared from her mothers sight.

"Yumi." Axis said and walked over to her, "Where is Nexus?"

Yumi stood and wrapped her arms around Axis and sobbed even harder.

Axis looked to the edge of the cliff and back at his wife's head. Horror filled his being and he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Shhh Yumi." He said his voice cracking.

* * *

Down in the town below, Axel and his partner, some brown haired new guy he hadn't bothered to learn the name of yet, were scouting out the place looking for a place to easily let the heartless through to invade the world. Even though he usually found these kinds of missions interesting he was bored out of his mind, his current partner wouldn't even let him observe the beings that inhabited this world.

He was looking down a street that faced a cliff when he heard a very loud "Help me!" from somewhere above him. Looking up at the cliff he saw somebody plummeting from the top of the cliffs. Normally he would have just let them fall to their death but a voice stopped him. 'How are you suppose to prove yourself worthy of a heart if I don't even help some kid from dying?' the voice taunted him. 'Its just some stupid kid not being careful enough.' He thought shaking his head. 'Prove yourself.' It whispered back at him. 'Prove yourself worthy of a heart.' Unconsciously Axel raised his hand 'PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY!' It shouted at him and Axel quickly opened a portal to some random world he had visited a couple weeks back. The kid fell through the portal and Axel quickly closed it.

"I hope the prat didn't see that." He muttered to himself and walked away from the street that faced the cliff.


End file.
